5 Dinge, die Angel nie passiert sind
by Velence
Summary: Es gibt Dinge, von denen Angel niemals zu träumen wagen würde...


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **5 Dinge, die Angel nie passiert sind  
**Inhalt: **Es gibt Dinge, von denen Angel niemals zu träumen wagen würde...  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 16 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Angel...  
**Kommentar: **Meine 5 things-Serie. Inspiriert durch eine alte 5 things-Story – wonach ich auch endlich mal so eine schreiben wollte. Einige Ideen hätte man sicher größer aufbauen können, aber in dieser kurzen, knappen Form erscheinen sie mir spannender, weil sie (auf euch) völlig unvorbereitet losgelassen werden. Also lasst euch überraschen, was Angel alles NICHT passiert ist. Einen sehr, sehr lieben Dank an meine Super-Beta, die mir ein wunderschönes Leckerli hat zukommen lassen!

**5 Dinge, die Angel nie passiert sind **

I. Dreigestirn

II. Familienausflug Höllenschlund

III. Angel Superstar

IV. Trip auf dem Truck

V. Mann und Mensch

**1. Dreigestirn **

Da war ein Loch in der Wand, das noch eine Weile dort sein würde. Es war kein Geld da und das nächste, was reinkommt würde, müsste für die Telefonrechnung draufgehen.

Angel starrte durch das Loch und fragte sich, wie der Dämon ihn im Schlaf hatte überraschen können. Zumindest hatte er die richtige Seite getroffen, weg von der Stadt, nach Norden; ohne den Smog konnte er die Sterne sehen.

Neben ihm gluckste der kleine Junge namens Connor auf der Bettdecke.

Cordelia kümmerte sich um ihn. Connor hatte es auf ihr Bettelarmband abgesehen. Er versuchte mit seinen kleinen Patschehändchen die noch winzigeren Anhänger zu greifen. Mit Vergnügen unterhielt sie ihn mit leichten Bewegungen ihres Armes, während sie dabei mit ihm in Babysprache brabbelte.

Der Seherin war bewundernswert. Hätte sie nicht die Initiative ergriffen und ihn geküsst, wäre er nie aus seinem hundertjährigen Schlaf aufgewacht. Sie war es, die seinen Blick erwiderte und ihre Hand auf seine Hüfte legte. Über Connor hinweg warf sie ihm einen Luftkuss zu.

Für sie gab der alte Angel nur zu gerne den Schmusevampir ab.

Angel nahm Connor vom Bett, auf dem sie alle wie eine kleine Familie zusammen lagen, und hob ihn in die Luft. Ein paar Runden spielte er mit ihm den Superhelden. Er plapperte albern und glücklich. (Cordelias Zufriedenheit musste ansteckend sein.) „Connor, du fliegt! Du hast Superkräfte und kannst jeden besiegen. Mich und Mami..."

Da hatte er es gesagt.

Schüchtern wandte er sich an die Frau neben ihm. Sie lächelte. Dann krabbelte sie näher zu ihm und sagte: „Daddy hat Recht. Los streck die Arme und flieg zu den Sternen! Du kannst direkt durch das Loch nach draußen in die Welt starten."

Glücklich ließ Angel seinen Jungen wieder höher in seinen Armen fliegen.

„Und vergiss nicht: Halt immer Ausschau nach einer Telefonzelle zum Umziehen."

**2. Familienausflug Höllenschlund**

„Hallo Jägerin!"

Angelus hatte Buffy richtig eingeschätzt und auf dem Friedhof auf sie gelauert.

Buffy musste nicht mehr hören. Vor ihr stand Angelus, wie er untot war. Die nervös gespannten Falten zwischen den Augenbrauen waren fort und auch sonst war sein Körper unter prahlerischerer Spannung. Sie lächelte ihn süffisant an. „Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

„Ich hoffe, du hast trainiert. Mit Schwertern." Der mächtigste Vampir zückte Angel´s Lieblingsschwert. Blitzend hielt er es in die Luft.

„Kein Problem." Die Jägerin war es gewöhnt, zu improvisieren und machte sich kampfbereit. Ihre scharfen Sinne hatten sie noch nie im Stich gelassen. Ja, sie wusste, dass Angelus nicht ohne Unterstützung angekommen war. „Verrate mir nur eins: Wer hat Angel den Moment der Glückseligkeit verschafft?"

Angelus lächelte kokett.

Hinter ihm trat Wesley aus dem Schatten des Baumes hervor und für einen sehr kurzen Moment fiel Buffy die Kinnlade herunter. Dann folgte Cordelia.

„Darf ich dir meine Childer vorstellen? Sie sollten dir zumindest bekannt vorkommen."

Die Jägerin hatte sich ebenso schnell wieder gefangen und reagierte schlagfertig. „Ich muss sagen, ich habe deinen Geschmack offensichtlich nie gekannt."

„Sieh' es ein, ich bin ein Vampir und ich nehme mir alles, was mir gefällt." Angelus ließ offen, wer sein erstes Childe war, sollte Buffy ihre paar Gehirnzellen auf Trapp bringen.

Cordelia und Wesley bauten sich rechts und links neben ihm auf. Die Seherin, komplett mit gefärbten Haaren in schwarz, bot ihm einen herrlichen Ausblick auf ihren Rücken, der nur mit ein paar Schnüren bekleidet war, die die Vorderseite mit Stoff bedeckt hielten und das Tattoo zwischen den beiden Pogrübchen präsentierten.

Selbst Wesley war ein Leckerbissen in enger Lederhose und ohne Brille, da die Vampirkräfte seine Augen regeneriert hatten. Er warf seinem Sire einen interessanten Blick zu.

„Komm raus, Spike. Wir wissen, dass du das bist." Es war recht praktisch eine Seherin unter seinen Childern zu haben, fand Angelus, auch wenn Drusilla immer sein Meisterwerk bleiben würde.

„Ta Da!" Spike kam rauchend aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Nicht mal zu Ende rauchen kann man heutzutage", seufzte er theatralisch und trat die Zigarette nach einem letzten Zug auf Friedhofserde aus. „Es ist doch immer das gleiche: Angelus, hier, jetzt und sofort.

„Das alte Großmaul", begrüßte Angelus sein ehemaliges Childe.

Spike spottete hämisch. „Bitte, bitte, tu mir nichts. Oh Gott, meine Nasenhaare richten sich vor Angst auf!"

Buffy winkte die Vampire herausfordern näher. „Was ist? Reden wir oder kämpfen wir endlich?"

Wäre die blonde Frau mordgeil, Spike würde ohne Wimperzucken mit ihr auf Mordstreife statt Patrouille gehen. Angelus' Childe hätte wie Angel alles für sie getan, wenn sie nur gewollt hätte. Darum machte Angelus ihm ein Angebot: „Will, unsere kleine Jägerfreundin hatte doch schon immer diese dunkle Seite an sich, sonst hätte sie wohl schlechterdings etwas mit dem zahnlosen Vampir Angel angefangen. Willst du mit ihr nicht eine neue Familie gründen? So wie ich?"

Spike verzog den Mund.

„Hey, ich bin kein Stück Fleisch, über dessen Kaufpreis man verhandelt!", rief Buffy entsetzt. Entsetzt wegen des Zögerns ihres Liebhabers.

„Er ist das Schosshündchen seiner Herrin", provozierte Wesley.

Der blonde Vampir protestierte augenblicklich. „Bin ich nicht... Trotzdem... Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht."

Das Glück war auf seiner Seite. Angelus grinste zufrieden.

**3. Angel Superstar**

„Nicht die Haare! Bitte nicht die Haare. Die sehen doch gut aus", bettelte Angel. Er schloss die Augen und legte zusätzlich seine Hand darüber. Er hatte keine Chance, wenn Lorne ihm etwas Gutes tun wollte. Dabei hatte er doch wirklich ausreichend Gel benutzt und sich genügend Zeit genommen.

„Engelchen, das geht so nicht." Der grüne Dämon starrte zum wiederholten Mal irritiert in den Spiegel, wo kein Spiegelbild von dem Vampir zu finden war. „Du hast viel zu viel genommen. Eigentlich müssten wir deine Haare jetzt noch einmal waschen, aber dafür ist keine Zeit. Mal sehen, was man noch retten kann..."

Mit der Hand vor dem Mund fixierte er die Frisur, während Angel betete. Er hatte sich von ihm schon zu blonden Haarspitzen überreden lassen, aber dass jetzt sein Gelkonsum dran glauben sollte, wollte er nicht hören. Das ‚Wir' in jeder von Lornes Aussagen machte ihm Angst.

Der grüne Dämon hatte sich ein paar Tücher geschnappt und versuchte, so viel Schmiere wie möglich aus den Haaren zu ziehen. „Muffin, wir müssen einen Spezialisten zu Rate ziehen, wenn wir weiterhin gemeinsam als Duo auftreten wollen." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Zumindest hatte Angel sich schon soweit beeinflussen lassen, dass er andere Farben außer Schwarz trug. Für den heutigen Auftritt hatte er ein dunkelrotes Seidenhemd gewählt. Dazu kleidete ihn ein Nadelstreifenanzug elegant ein. Die Sonnenbrille war in seiner Brusttasche und sein charmantes Lächeln rundete den ganzen Eindruck ab und ließ ihm die Herzen zufliegen.

Schließlich war Angel der sexy Part in diesem Duo.

„Bitte", wimmerte Angel. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir keine Zeit haben." Er versuchte kläglich, sich Lornes Händen zu entziehen.

„Zier dich nicht, Prinzessin, gleich ist es geschafft", meinte Lorne lapidar. „Aber wir müssen eh noch einmal darüber reden, was du anziehst und was nicht... Vielleicht könntest du noch einen Knopf mehr aufmachen? Das sähe fantastisch aus."

Angel tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Lorne klatschte in die Hände, was so viel bedeutete wie ‚Fertig!'. Der Vampir berührte leicht seine Haarspitzen. Vielleicht war es gut, dass er sich nicht im Spiegel sehen konnte. Trotzdem machte ihn seine Frisur fahrig.

„Süßer, du siehst einfach großartig aus! Jeder wird dir aus der Hand fressen", beschwichtigte ihn Lorne einschmeicheln, der seinen Vampir nur zu gut kannte.

„Oh Gott!", flatterten Angel´s Nerven. Selbst Schuld, schließlich hatte er wissen wollen, wie man sich als berühmter Musiker fühlt. Lorne hatte dafür Wochen mit ihm geprobt und die Werbetrommel gerührt, dass das Caritas aus allen Nähten platzte.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie hinter die Bühne, während einer von Lornes Jungs die beiden ankündigte.

„Nervös wie ein junges Kätzchen", lachte der grüne Dämon und griff Angel´s Hand, um sie kräftig zu drücken. „Du wolltest doch immer schon einmal ein Superstar sein."

„Ich glaube, ich beschränke mich demnächst auf das Detektivgeschäft", murmelte er.

„Zu spät, Darling. Zu spät. Wir sind liiert!"

Der Vorhang öffnete sich und sie traten auf die Bühne. Die Musik setzte augenblicklich ein. Lorne sang exzellent, während Angel die Lippen bewegte. Das Publikum liebte sie.

Und Angel dankte dem Playback, dass Lorne von seinen getroffenen Tönen zurechtgeschnitten hatte.

**4. Trip auf dem Truck**

„Ich kenne dich nicht mehr." Cordelias Worte klingelten in seinen Ohren nach.

Es war ein schlechter Mondscheinspaziergang, da er seinem Erzfeind über den Weg lief. Das Caritas, sein sonst so vertrauter Anlaufpunkt, zu dem er aus reinem Reflex gegangen war, ließ ihn wieder umdrehen. Angel hatte seine Freunde gefeuert und er wollte ihnen nicht über den Weg laufen.

Er hatte zu lange in dem Hotel gebrütet, dass er sich selbst nach Abwechslung sehnte. Und ausgerechnet in so einer beschissen tiefschwarzen Phase musste er Lindsey begegnen. Kaum, dass er ihn erkannt hatte, bleckte der Vampir die Zähne und ließ seine Augen goldgelb aufblitzend.

„Pfeif die Wachhunde zurück!", rief der junge Anwalt ihm zu. „Ich bin privat hier. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass du dich aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen hast. Deine Leute arbeiten ohne dich."

„So was nennt man Urlaub", zischte Angel, der sich nicht vor ihm rechtfertigen wollte.

„Oh, so nennt man das jetzt? Ich dachte, das Wort dafür lautet ‚aufgeben'" Lindsey konnte das Sticheln nicht lassen, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass Angel sich in einer verdammt schlechten Phase befand. Beinahe wäre er mit den anderen im Weinkeller gestorben. Dark Angel hatte sie absichtlich mit seinen Vampirbräuten dort eingekerkert.

Der Vampir ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und warf Lindsey gegen seinen Truck. Um den Ford tat es ihm leid. Mit seiner Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte er weit mehr mit seinem Alter Ego Angelus gemeinsam, als dem alten Angel lieb gewesen wäre.

Lindsey rieb sich den Kopf, der unsanft gegen das Blech geschlagen war. „Du hast schon mal härter zugeschlagen. Wirkst müde..." Er musste das letzte Wort haben. Dann holte er den Autoschlüssel hervor und öffnete die Fahrertür, aber ehe er einsteigen konnte, riss der Vampir ihm die Schlüssel aus der Hand und schleuderte sie hinter sich.

„Was soll das?", fragte der Anwalt und schob sich an ihm vorbei, um sein Schlüsselbund aufzuheben.

„Du nervst mich." Gnadenlos presste Angel ihn gegen die Klappe seines Fords. Der Würgegriff und die Tatsache, dass er einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte, ließen ihn nichts erwidern.

„Ich bin verdammt miesgelaunt, du solltest also besser dein vorlautes Mundwerk zähmen, sonst tue ich es", knurrte er.

Als er Lindsey endlich heruntergelassen hatte, röchelte dieser und fasste sich an die gequetschte Kehle. Dann fixierte er ihn sauer ohne ein einziges Wort.

Angel brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich habe diesen bösen Blick vermisst." Er roch, dass Lindsey Angst hatte und gleichzeitig angeturnt war von dem Körperkontakt. Kurzentschlossen öffnete er die Klappe des Trucks und hob Lindsey auf die Ladefläche. Der Anwalt schluckte und fragte ihn, was er vor habe.

Dark Angel kümmerte es einen Dreck, irgendwelche Seelen zu retten außer seiner eignen. Die dunkle Seite der Macht (haha) war vielmehr eine Geisteshaltung, um sich selbst zu schützen. Eine schlechte für alle anderen in seiner Umwelt.

„Nichts, was du nicht auch willst." In diesen Momenten fühlte er sich seiner Vergangenheit weit näher. Ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er Lindseys Hals küsste und gleichzeitig an dessen Jeans herumfummelte.

Lindseys Augen hatten einen Ausdruck von traurig tragisch bis süßlich inne, ehe er sie schloss.

Vielleicht konnte Angel seine Seele schmecken, vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur ein. Denn jetzt gerade war es ihm völlig egal. Der Vampir fragte sich, ob seine Seele ebenso künstlich wie Lindseys Hand war.

**5. Mann und Mensch**

Angel saß in seiner Lieblingsbar und schaute sich die Nachrichten in dem kleinen, hängenden Fernseher an. Der Abend war schwül und er genoss sein kaltes Bier, das er direkt aus der Flasche trank. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, umso mehr brauchte er die Erholung.

Ein paar seiner Kollegen saßen neben ihm am Tresen und unterhielten sich, aber er war von jeher ein wortkarger Typ. Zwar war es nicht das Caritas, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, wie an alles Neue. Angel erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von den anderen, denn er musste sich noch durch den Verkehr über den Freeway in den Vorort Los Angeles quälen, wo er jetzt wohnte.

Man konnte sich dort draußen zurückziehen und sich wie ein Mensch fühlen. Die Luft war einfach weniger smogreich und monsterfreier.

Seit sich die Shanshu-Prophezeiung der Schriftrolle von Aberjian erfüllt hatte, hatte sich vieles geändert.

Die Jägerinnenanwärterinnen und ihr damals frischer Wächter Andrew, der Comic-Nerd, hatten die Stadt der Engel davor bewahrt zu einem riesigen Kater wie Sunnydale zu werden. Danach war Angel zu einem Menschen geworden. Am Ende hatte er nicht mehr daran geglaubt oder es sich gewünscht und dann war es plötzlich doch passiert.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Connor praktisch seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und jetzt die Stadt schützte. Sein Sohn hatte eine Jägerin geheiratet. Wie der Vater so der Sohn, hatte Spike grinsend gesagt. Angel selbst war es sehr schwer gefallen, sich aus der Dämonenjagd zurückzuziehen, aber er war jetzt menschlich und einfach nicht mehr so unverwundbar wie früher. Er musste sich selbst ermahnen, freiwillig zurückzutreten.

Seine Beziehung zu Nina war an seiner Menschwerdung zerbrochen; obwohl er selbst wohl am meisten damit Schwierigkeiten hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb Angel der Actionheld. So neckte ihn Spike. Er wurde sporadisch als Stuntman gebucht, schließlich hatte er immer noch die dunkle, mantelschwingende Eleganz, während er durch ein Fenster sprang, inne.

Eines hatte sich allerdings nicht geändert: Angel sang noch genauso schief wie eh und je zu dem Song im Radio, während er im Stau stand. Er freute sich auf Zuhause.

Angel stellte sein Auto in der Auffahrt ab. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und steckte sie weg. Kaum hatte er die Haustür geöffnet, rief eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme aus der Küche zu: „Wurde aber auch Zeit, Pet. Du kannst übrigens alleine essen, ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten."

Er lächelte und hängte seinen Mantel auf.

„Connor hat angerufen. Er lädt uns für morgen Abend zum Essen ein. Ich habe zu gesagt, oder hast du etwas Besseres vor?", fragte Spike. „Der Junge kann unmöglich von dir sein, so gut wie er kocht!"

Doch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, küsste ihn Angel. „Ich habe eh keinen Hunger."

„Du solltest etwas essen, sonst wirst du alt und schwach", grinste der Jüngere. Er fuhr Angel durch seine Haare. „Ich habe hier auch schon ein paar graue Haare entdeckt."

Entsetzt fingerte er an der gleichen Stelle herum und riss sich ein paar Haare aus. Spike lachte sich kaputt. „Urkomisch! Wer färbt sich denn seit hundert Jahren die Haare? ... Dabei siehst du doch so süß aus, wenn sie sich frisch geduscht kringeln."

„Ich brauche auch dringend eine Dusche. So leicht wie ich in deiner Gegenwart ins Schwitzten komme... Am besten komme ich mit, dann können wir prüfen, was besser ist."

„Aber weiß du, was mir am besten an dir gefällt?", fragte Angel verliebt. „Dein erregter Herzschlag." Denn die Shanshu-Prophezeiung hatte beide Vampire mit Seelen erfüllt.

Ende


End file.
